I Will Always Love You
by PrettyLittleDreams
Summary: How can a summer afternoon turn into the worst day of a girl's life? And how do one move on after that? An Ezria One-Shot.


**A/N**

**Hi, guys! So this is a one-shot that I wrote I while ago but never really traslate to english until now. All in all, I just hope you all like it, and please review :) Constructive critics are welcome, just plase don't be mean. And enjoy...**

**I Will Always Love You**

I smiled while I talked with Ezra. We were sit at the Rosewood's park at one of our first public dates. We were talking about everything and anything, just enjoying the beautiful summer day.

It had been three months since we had found out that Mona was A. I have had some therapy sessions with Dr. Sullivan after it because of my PTSD. I've been having nightmares since that night. I knew that I should stop the worry now. A is locked on Radley. A can't hurt me anymore. But no matter how much I repeat it to me, there was a part of me that didn't believe this nightmare was over.

"Earth to Aria" Ezra said bringing me back to reality suddenly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, hesitating.

"Would you like to share these thoughts?" Ezra asked in his sweet way. He is always worried with me, but gives me the liberty to only talk when I feel ready for it. He knew that if he pushed me to talk about something I wasn't ready for, would be worse.

I shook my head saying no. This was something that I prefered keep to myself.

"I want ice cream" I said suddenly making Ezra laugh.

"Well, seems that we will have to look to an ice cream store then."

Eu sorri e dei um beijo rápido nele, me levantando rapidamente, enquanto Ezra ria ainda mais da minha animação.

I smiled and gave him a small kiss, getting up quickly as Ezra laughed even more of my excitation.

"Come on. There is a store on the other side of the street."

"Okay, so. I think is this what I get for be dating a kid." Ezra joked, because he knew that I hate when someone mention our age difference or calls me of kid.

I showed him my tongue kidding and pretended that I was mad while walking away, crossing the street.

The traffic lights were green to walkers, so I walked without worrying with Ezra right behind me, when, suddenly, I felt him pushing me making me fall on the ground. I didn't see the black car that was running in my direction or understood what was happening until I looked to scene behind me.

Ezra was laying passed out in the middle of the street all covered in blood. I saw the driver of the car running away from the accident. He/she/it was dressed in black but I did not have a chance to see its face or worry about it while I was running to Ezra.

"Someone, call the 911!" I screamed desperately, trying to find a way of help Ezra. The tears blurred my vision and it seemed to be impossible to breath. That was my worst nightmare becoming reality.

"Ezra, please, don't die. Please, I need you. I love you, Ezra, please, don't die" I kept saying over and over again between sobs.

I don't know how long I was there waiting until the ambulance came. The paramedics took Ezra as fast as possible to the hospital and then another ambulance took me too. At the hospital, I was given some stitches on my arm that I hadn't even realized was bleeding and was told to wait for news in the waiting room. Nothing of that seemed to be real.

At some point Hanna, Spencer and Emily got to the hospital. I have no idea of how they knew what had happened, but it helped having my best friends there, holding me and telling me that everything would be alright.

I think some hours went through until a doctor came to give us news of Ezra.

"Ezra had multiples injuries through all his body. We made all we could save him, but his heart couldn't take it. I'm very sorry."

"W-what do you mean? Did the surgery don't go as expected? This doesn't mean he will die, right?" I asked, not understanding what he was trying to say. He couldn't be telling me that Ezra was dead. He just couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Montgomery, he is already dead."

And, with that, I felt my world crumbling down around me. The girls hugged me but none of them said a word. They knew that, in that moment, there was nothing that they could say or do make me feel better.

My phone rang showing that I had a new message, so Hanna took it and read out loud.

"Did you like of my surprise to you, bitch? I hope so, because I'm back –A"

- PLL –

Two weeks had gone through and that was the day of Erza's funeral. I felt like I was lost in a limbo most of the time.

"Hey" said Emily approaching me and giving me a hug as she entered in the church.

"Hey" I answered with a broken voice.

"Look, Aria, can we talk? I've been wanting to talk to you since that day" she said softly mentioning the day that Ezra had died.

"Sure" I answered, walking to a corner with her so we could talk alone.

"I know how you are feeling Aria" she said serious "It makes three months and half since Maya died and the pain of her lost is still here. And it is still really strong. I miss her every day, every hour and this because I don't even know for sure if she really was my soul mate. You and Ezra were soul mates. You and Ezra are soul mates. Anyone who ever saw you two together, even if it was for only five minutes, knows that. However, maybe we have more than only one soul mate, more than one love of our lives. I know it hurts right know, Aria, and I don't think it will ever stop hurting, but you have to be strong, Ar. You have to believe that one day it will hurt less. Ezra would want you to be happy."

"I miss him so much, Emily. I want to be happy and I want to move on with my life, but I don't know if I'm capable of doing it without him, Em. I love him too much."

"And he loved you too, Aria. He still loves you!" she told me wiping away my tears.

"There's more, Em. This morning I found out that I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and my baby will never meet his or her father. In the same way that Ezra will never meet his child. And I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, Aria!" Emily said hugging me "It will be okay, You won't have to go thought it alone. I'm here to help you. And do are Hanna and Spencer. We will be with you every step of the way. This baby will have the best aunts of the world. And it will know everything about its father: the best guy of the world that, unfortunately, didn't have the chance of meeting him or her"

- PLL –

It was a whole month after the worst day of my life.

It was the day of my fist appointment with a doctor about my pregnancy. I had told my mom about it she said she would be with me through all the way, no matter what I decided to do about it.

"Okay, Aria, lift your shirt please so we can do the ultrasound" the doctor guided. I was both anxious and nervous to that.

I felt my mom squeeze my hand by my side, telling me that everything would be all right.

I flinched away as I felt the cold gel hit my skin, while the doctor passed the stick through my belly explicating what was everything.

"And this is your baby." She said pointing a little thing in the image. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

I nodded right away. A little sound filled the room. It was the most incredible thing I've heard in my life. It reminded me of the nights that I would spent laying with Ezra, my head in his chest, just listening to his heartbeat. It was calm and comforting. Somehow, that little thing made everything seems real.

"I want to keep the baby, mom." I said after we left the appointment that day. "It's my baby. My beautiful and perfect little baby. Half me, half Ezra. It is the only thing that I have left of him, mom, and I already love it more than anything in the whole world."

"Okay, then." My mom answered "You going to keep this baby. And I'm going to help with everything that you need."

And for the first time since Ezra left, I smiled.

-PLL-

Suddenly it was Ezra's six months anniversary of death and it was being extremely hard to live without him. Most of the time I would just lay in bed, as if I was waiting for him just to come back with our take out. The only reason I would even eat or take care of myself was my baby.

I had found out about two months before that I was having a baby boy. The girls were obviously so excited, they took me to shop all the time, to buy clothes for me, for the baby, toys, bottles, furniture, etc, just about anything that I could need.

And even through most of the times I would be practically dragged to go, it would end up being really good for me. Sometimes I would be actually able to have fun with them. Laugh. Those were the moments that give me the strength to keep going.

That day had been no different. I didn't want to do anything, just curl like a ball and cry until there was no water left in my body. But the girls didn't listen to me. They came to my home with cookies and cream ice cream (my favorite) and the DVD of all the seasons of Friends and told me that I was going to have fun, either I wanted or didn't.

To my surprise, I had more fun than I reminded being possible that night.

-PLL-

Today is Ezra's three years anniversary of death.

I'm standing in front of his grave, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and my son, Eliot, in my arms.

Eliot Ezra Fits is two years and three months old and is the most incredible child in world. He is the perfect mix of me and Ezra: has my hair and lips, but the nose and beautiful blue eyes of Ezra. He is super calm, loves painting and when I read some book to him and is the sweetest kid ever. Every time he sees me sad he runs and hug me, because he knows that only him can make me feel better, even though he doesn't really knows what is going on. He had bring the happiness back into my life when he was born. Thanks to him I am able to live again.

Thinking back in the day that Ezra died, I never thought I would be able to ever get over that. But here I am. I'm not sad. How could I be? I have the best mother in world, the best brother, the best friends and, with no doubts, the best son in the world.

And I still have Ezra. Even though I can't see or talk to him, I know he is still taking care of me and Eliot. And I could see Ezra in every little thing that Eli would do. Ezra was just so good and generous that he had to live, but still left part of him with me.

I look back to his grave, putting the flowers on its front.

"I will always love you, Ezra" I say, knowing that wherever he is, he can hear me. "And you will always be with me and Eliot. In our hearts."


End file.
